Reunion
by L. Poxleitner
Summary: A one-shot. This is the Son of Neptune ending. A warship arrives at the Roman camp. Percy recognizes one of the passengers as his best friend and girlfriend, but he already has Gwen. What will Percy do?


**Thanks to Hedley is Amazing, for helping me make changes to my story.**

Percy's POV

I had just finished my training and met up with Gwen.

"Hey." I said and pulled her in for a kiss. It felt weird, like it always did, but at the same time, really nice. A conch horn broke us apart.

Dakota came and said "Percy, Gwen, you better come, a _huge_ warship is headed our way! We better suit up!" a _warship_? Coming to our camp? I pulled Gwen to the armoury to put on our armour. I pulled out Riptide, my trusty yet odd sword.

Together, Gwen and I ran to the lake edge, just as a massive wooden boat with the name _Argo II_ sailed and landed.

Lupa stepped forward and growled "Who are you?" just as a landing strip came down. A boy with blonde hair, having the features of a Roman Statue, with electric blue eyes, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip stepped forward.

"Jason" whispered Gwen beside me. So that was him, the infamous Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and praetor of the First Legion.

Jason spoke "As you may already know, Gaea is waking. Monsters are returning faster, and evil mortals are coming back." Shivers ran through the crowd. I squeezed Gwen's hand. "There is another camp, located in Manhattan, where demigods – _Greek _demigods – stay." Confusion rippled through the crowd. Jason continued "Juno, or Hera, has switched the camp leaders in order to show the others' existence. It is a gamble, but if Roman's and Greeks work together, Gaea will sleep, and hopefully, the Giants will be defeated. The campers that were switched were me, and Percy Jackson."

All my fellow campers turned their stares to me. I was surprised – me, the leader of an entire camp. Gwen squeezed my hand back, but I started feeling guilty. If I was leader, did I have… did I have a girlfriend at the other camp?

Jason seemed to be looking at me, like he was expecting me to recognize something. He continued "The seven demigods of the prophecy are unknown, but what we _do_ know is that we must work together to win. If Lupa allows us, the passengers on the _Argo II_ will get off."

Everyone looked at Lupa, who nodded. Jason stepped off, to be greeted by Reyna crushing him with her hug. "Jason, I thought you were dead!" a girl stepped off behind Jason; she had uneven brown hair and eyes that changed colours. Those same eyes flared with anger and jealousy as Jason hugged Reyna back.

Jason looked at the girl, amused with her expression. "Piper, meet Reyna, my best friend." The girl, Piper, immediately changed her expression to a relieved one.

Following Piper went a boy with curly brown hair – one that resembled a Latino elf. He had ADHD as far as I could tell, because his hands never stopped moving. After him was a girl who looked like a stereotypical Californian girl with grey eyes that ruined the whole image – the girl whom I only had the memory of.

"Annabeth," I whispered. Gwen looked at me, along with Annabeth, who heard her name. She looked surprised, as did Gwen. But Annabeth's surprise changed to miserableness when she saw my fingers intertwined with Gwen's.

Piper came to Annabeth and looked at her with sympathy. I let go of Gwen's hand and ran to the heartbroken girl, ignoring Gwen's protests.

I ran to Annabeth and asked "Are you Annabeth?" she nodded. "Were you – are you – my… girlfriend?" she nodded. I was deeply in thought. She had been my girlfriend, no wonder, as she was the only thing I remembered, but what about Gwen?

"Do you remember anything?" asked Annabeth.

"Things are coming back. I must go" and I left the girl confused.

Gwen looked at me like _what's wrong with you, just leaving your girlfriend?_ But that was it. _Girlfriend._ Now I realized why I felt guilty every time Gwen and I hugged, kissed, and touched. I mustered up all my courage and whispered:

"Gwen… I … I felt guilty every time we touch and… now I know why." Gwen looked at me weirdly. "I realize I had a girlfriend before I came here, and she… I love her."

I knew Gwen was sensitive, but I didn't realize she would explode with fury. "_That's it?_ JUST LEAVE ME BY TALKINGTO ONE CHICK? SHE ISN'T EVEN PRETTY, OR SMART!" this brought a bunch of attention on us, but she didn't care. "SO THIS ANNABETH CHICK JUST WALTZES IN AND THINKS SHE CAN STEAL YOU?" Annabeth looked my way once she heard her name again.

I lost it. "WELL THIS 'CHICK' JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND." I started whispering, making my words harsher, "_she nursed me back to health, came with me to the Underworld twice, came with me to get the Golden Fleece, Zeus's master lightning bolt, held the sky, almost died twice for me, and _defeated Kronus . _She is not just a chick, but the best friend in the world." _My words came quick and harsher then they meant, but the thing was, I remembered almost everything in a all came back to me: beating the Minotaur, fighting Luke, getting the Golden Fleece, watching Zoe Nightshade die, fighting Luke, going into the Labyrinth with Rachel, Nico, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth, watching Nico kill Daedalus, and fighting the Battle of Manhattan with Annabeth. And, her kiss, the underwater kiss we had on my birthday, the day the prophecy rang true.

I left Gwen in shock and came to Annabeth. "I remember."

"You do?" Annabeth looked in shock.

"I remember _us_." Annabeth blushed slightly, making her look really cute. I continued to say "I want to try something that will most likely jog my memory." Annabeth looked at me in confusion, which I smirked at. By the time she understood, I was already leaning in and then I kissed her. It was like before, my brain mushing into a billion pieces, in a good way.

And like that, I remembered everything we did together. I remembered Grover, Tyson , Rachel, and all my other friends. We broke apart, but I heard screaming.

"You let go of me, you corpse-breath maggot!" it was Gwen and I turned to see her face red with anger, restrained by Bobby and Dakota. "You dare steal my boyfriend!" Gwen said, looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth only looked smug. "He never was yours to begin with."

**Vote on my profile whether or not I should make another chapter!**


End file.
